She Would Endure
by Neptune-Topaz
Summary: It drove Galinda mad, knowing each pined for something they could never have- just let one pair be settled! Just let someone reconsider their affection, someone become happy with who they love and are loved by." Musicalverse oneshot, mainly Glessa.


**Okay, I honestly didn't expect to write a Glessa at any time, but I was thinking- Nessa-Boq-Glinda, it is a line. Not a triangle, a line. So what if it _were _a triangle? It would double the agony, as it were, and add an excellent ironic twist. Besides, the Glessa pairing has always intrigued me, in a way. It's an unusual pair, but an interesting and difficult one. **

**I know the romance in Wicked is essentially a line with a pair at the end, and I would have liked to include everyone- but in order to loop round the original canon line I'd have to put sister with sister. NO. So I've only included the three. **

**By the way, the only names mentioned are Nessa and Galinda (it's set in Shiz, so it is G_a_linda), the rest are either him or her, he or she. I'm hoping it's obvious who's who, but I apologise if it's not.**

**Apologies if the some of the later passages are awful- it's my first attempt at any kind of romance, requited or unrequited. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, noth****ing, nothing. **

* * *

Why did she do it? 

Of course, she had been desperate at the time- it was her version of quick thinking, as quick and nimble as the admittedly not so bright blonde girl could manage. Well, relationships were her forte, she supposed; she was destined for a life of romance, a life of admiration and respect with everyone wanting her, so she had to learn early how to work them. How to forge a union and how to break it apart in the gentlest way, how to reel in wanted suitors, and how to ward away the more unwelcome. So it was only natural that she should ward that Munchkin boy away.

He was short. He was pathetic. He was head-over-heels for her. He was_ average_.

So she sent him off to ask the other Thropp girl, the 'tragically beautiful' sister of her oh-so-charming roommate. Wheelchair-bound, dependent, self-pitying, and _incredibly_ righteous- that was Nessarose. She was the stereotypical favourite daughter, in line for a powerful position. Yet sometimes Galinda wondered if the strain of her prominence would snap her delicate body instantly. Yes, if pressed, she had all the fierceness and pride of her sister, yet here it was more contained, more controlled- trapped within porcelain, afraid of breaking out for fear of destroying her. She was a curious creature, dignified yet dependent, powerful yet weak. Still, at the time, all Galinda had seen was innocence. That girl will fall for it, she had thought; she doesn't look like she's been to many parties, poor thing. So she'd asked that boy (whose name always eluded her- there really were too many vowels in the world to choose from) to take her instead. Take her to the dance, Galinda had pleaded in as many ways as she could; ignore me, I'm happy. Ignore me. Find someone else, and stop fawning over me.

She hadn't meant it maliciously, yet perhaps she hadn't had the best intentions either. All she could think about was her new boyfriend, all for her, all for _her_, and no one to take him away. She'd gone off without a thought, off to 'dance through life', careless. Mindless. Idiotic.

And now Galinda could see it unfolding before her eyes. They would stroll in a group around campus, her walking along clinging to his arm, exaggerating every move, dramatising every motion. That was the way she was, that was how she presented herself. But then there was him, detaching his arm, minimising every move, reducing every motion. Relationships _were_ her forte, and she could tell the one she had was slipping away. Then there was her friend, her best friend, her unusual, awkward, fierce best friend, walking briskly at her side, desperately telling herself not to turn her head too far, for fear of catching his eye. Oh, Galinda could tell how much they yearned for each other, even if they couldn't. It was so blindingly obvious- so why hadn't they told her, or at least hinted it to her? Perhaps it was to spare her from hurt? Well, if that was true, she wasn't going to let that go. Selfish it may be, but if they both were afraid to initiate anything, she wasn't going to be the one to encourage them. She was comfortable. She was.

Then finally, there was the last pair. A future governess and a Munchkin boy, him pushing her along with a certain grace to his movements; she noticed the care he took when pushing her, as if he shared her opinion of Nessa's fragility. He would support her, talk to her, and she would respond, laughing and obviously enjoying herself. It was a wonderful sight, really, two young adults who seemed perfectly happy with each other. They _deserved_ each other. Yet Galinda could see in that Munchkin's eyes, see his frustration, his desperation- that familiar desperation which she despised with all her heart. She knew he was unhappy, but she didn't care. She didn't care, because of that _vile_ desperation. It twisted her goodly, flawless mind into something a little darker, a little more sinister, such was the power it held. She would have wished them to stay together for all time, just to spite that boy, if it were not for…

Oh, Oz.

That hair, those eyes, that entire body- gentle and delicate, _beautiful_. She truly had never known beauty in all her life, should she think herself, her common, blonde, ugly self to even compare to _her_. She was entranced when she saw her, she was hypnotised when she heard her smooth, flowing voice… oh, Galinda was scared of herself, scared of how obsessed she was, scared of how cliché her mind was becoming. Was this how that boy felt? Was it even possible for this feeling to rise up at the sight of her boring appearance? No, she was ordinary. She could see now how mistaken she had been in her vanity. That woman… that woman was the most graceful, elegant being she had ever come across, despite being bound to that chair. Why was it that so many didn't see that?

Yet she could never have her. Firstly, because it was improper, as Galinda's family would be heartbroken at the news their daughter wasn't marrying a handsome prince. However, that wouldn't stop Galinda- it was that Nessarose, her charming, wonderful Rose, was completely unattainable. It was ironic- what she had once disregarded so completely was now all she wanted. Galinda could see in those eyes how smitten she was with that pathetic, unworthy boy, that unrequited devotion. Each one of the three suffered from it. It drove Galinda mad, knowing each pined for something they could never have- just let one pair be settled! Just let someone reconsider their affection, someone become happy with who they love and are loved by. It was maddening, yet she had to cope. She had to endure.

She would follow her best friend's example- you were forbidden from your best friend's boyfriend, so surely you were forbidden from your best friend's sister.

She would endure.


End file.
